wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for November 7, 2016
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I haven't got much to report to y'all this morning, and in fact I debated as to whether or not I should cancel this morning's update. I decided to go ahead with the update since we're rapidly approaching the end of the year and it's likely that I'll have to skip at least one week sometime in the coming weeks. I'm also typing this up this morning, so this is liable to be one pretty short update. In truth, I spent much of my week playing Kerbal Space Program... I did get some work done on the Elegy campaign this past week, beginning with a review of what I'd built so far for the Demon's Eye base statistics on Monday. I hadn't cracked open those notes since late May, and at the time I was reasonably far along with the basic craft creation process, essentially finished up to the selection of accessories. I had made some changes to the capacity of service the base was supposed to be able to provide, so I did go ahead and make some adjustments to the earlier portions of the design. It wasn't until Friday, however, that I finished selecting accessories and finally, after six months, completed the base's basic statistics. I've posted those stats to the Chapter 2.3 page here on the wiki, and I'm hoping that after all of this that I have use for what was created. I have already thought of how one design change might ultimately be used in the plot later on in the campaign. I also spent some time on Saturday working on ideas for the flow of the mission in Chapter 2.3. I've come up with the idea of Bloodeye's group sending a party on ahead to the Demon's Eye base to infiltrate / scope out / conduct a little sabotage of the place prior to the arrival of Ni'Rakh, something that makes sense plot-wise since the intel that the base has been largely deserted comes from a drunken Terran. I won't mention where the inspiration for this kind of mission came from, largely because I'm mildly embarrassed to admit it (and I'll leave it at that). I did attempt to work on the first scene of the chapter's prologue on Friday, and on Saturday I realized that I would need an additional scene for the prologue, the one that contains the actual mission "briefing". I'm hopeful I can keep that scene brief. One other thing that happened this week was the translation of the opening scene of Wing Commander III into the Kilrathi language, which was at the behest of CIC forum member -danr-. His intention with the translation is to do a re-dub of that scene into Kilrathi, which personally I think is pretty exciting - it shows just how much the language has developed from it's initial use a prop in Elegy. I'll be particularly interested to see if the pronunciation guide I built to go along with the script was sufficient for the job. I did have a little bit of fun with the translation, only in as much as I made Angel say "señor" instead of "monsieur" - this was done tongue-firmly-in-cheek since the topic did come up in discussion on the CIC forums. My Plan for this week is to continue planning in Chapter 2.3 and to play more KSP if I can get away with it. The first part of my litany for the past half-year - to finish generating the stats of the Demon's Eye base - is done at this point, and I still need to begin mocking up battle maps and continue plot-slicing. Now that I have a better idea of what will be happening in the chapter, I think the plot slicing portion will go by a lot quicker now, and I hope I'll have a basic plot structure for the Chapter in rapid order at this point. I am hoping to get some ideas for the general layout of a Kilrathi mining base and it's come to my attention that there has been a previous design of a Kilrathi asteroid base (one appears in Saga), so I may be using that design as a basis for an internal layout. I'll be sure to let y'all know what all happens on that. Well, that's all I've got for this update. The next scheduled update will post to the WCRPG site and CIC forums sometime between 11-14Z on Monday, November 14th. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts